Disturbtale
Louna-Senpai Louna_Chan55 Instagram |date = April 22, 2019 |website = DeviantArt |type = Concept change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = Comic |status = Work in Progress |creator = Louna55 |writer = Louna55 |artist = Louna55}} Disturbtale is an AU where all the monsters started to have main strong emotions (like Envy..). Because of this they started to react differently in a bad way to other people because of events that shocked them or makes them regret their decision. This AU took place in the Underground, but an older one. You have to make the right choice with Louna to not lose Hope. Characters Louna She is the fallen one and the protagonist: She fell into the Underground while she was running away from her town because they though she was weird and a witch. She can feel strong emotions from others people when she is near them and has for her main trait, Hesitancy. She has a gauge of Hope that she can fill up when doing good choices. Flowey Flowey the rotting flower was left by everyone they knew and looking after all the other humans that have gone through the Underground making friends Flowey started to feel for his main emotion, Jealousy. Toriel Toriel is the second character to welcome you in the Underground, sometime she will have paranoia and start to look everywhere for the protagonist. She wears black gloves because she fears that if she touches a human they will also die like the rest of them, she feels regret because she let the others humans continue into the underground so she thinks that they died because of her, her left horn got cut because of one of the humans. Her main emotion is Fear. Sans Sans and his brother are still in Snowdin. Sans started to make less and less puns and smiles because of an accident with a human, he used too much of his powers and his left arm up to his left cheek started to make burn marks. If he uses to much power his body will burn him and his marks will grow. His main emotion is Disharmony. Papyrus Papyrus was still the nicest guy in the Underground but one time when Undyne was at their place and Papyrus gave her his famous spaghetti, she rejected it, saying it was disgusting, and she blamed everything he made wrong, like not being accepted in the royal guard. Papyrus gave up on everything, even making spaghetti, and he stays most of the time thinking about everything he made wrong in his life. His main emotion is Distrust. Grillby Grillby has still is own bar but when you enter it it's a completely different atmosphere, you always hear Grillby crying behind his counter, he is totally vulnerable because of getting less and less customers. He started to turn blue because he feel sad for his bar. Gallery Téléchargement.png|logo the fall suite1.png1.png|the ruins flowey the rotting flower.png|flowey the rotting flower Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Comic Category:True Neutral